Soccer Practice is A Lot More Fun with an Idol
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Kukai finds himself practicing soccer alone. He spots a certain singer and asks if she would like to join him. Small oneshot & minor fluff.


**I don't own Shugo Chara, blah blah blah.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"No one's holdin you back," Kukai invited her. He gently kicked the ball to her. Utau pondered about it for a moment.

"I don't get it. What is so great about kicking a ball back and forth on a grassy field anyways?" she asked as she rolled the ball back and forth under her boots. Was it just the fun of competition?

"Well it's..." Kukai desperately tried to find an answer. How could anyone describe why sports are fun? Getting grass stains on your socks or sweating probably wouldn't be a very good reason to her. " Um. You know who you feel when you get up on stage? That feeling just pumping through your blood?"

"Stagefright is not my biggest issue anymore." Utau flipped her hair haughtily and tossed her head. She was a famous idol. Crowds were pretty easy to deal with now. It wasn't that, he told her. "You mean the adrenaline rush?"

"Exactly! That's why sports are fun too." He grinned. Utau raised a brow. "Bet you didn't expect that answer huh? But it's just like that!" She didn't expect that answer at all. Frankly, she was surprised that she and this boy had anything in common at all, other than loving competition and ramen. "So what do you say? Learn something new!"

Utau huffed. "I wasn't born yesterday Souma, I know the basics of soccer. Run back and forth a grassy field for an hour and try to kick the ball in the goal." Simple as that. "I can't play anyways. I'm not wearing running shoes." Kukai sweatdropped. (Soccer was a tad bit more complicated than that.)

"Man, that sucks. You sure you can't run?" His face fell. "And call me Kukai," he added.

"Unless we trade shoes," she replied sarcastically. Kukai's eyes lit up. "Don't even think about taking that seriously," Utau hissed.

"That'll make it only more fun!" Kukai grinned again. "Aw, is the idol afraid to get a little muddy?" He teased her.

"You better watch it, these boots are steel-toed," she pointed. Kukai put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Take it easy. So wanna play or not? I'll be goalie and you could just try to score so you won't have to run so much. And I'll go _easy_."

"Condescending now are you?" Utau placed a finger on her chin. She was supposed to be meeting Yukari in a few hours for dance rehearsals. What would her manager think when she arrives to the studio with her designer boots all muddy? Ugh. Then again, dance rehearsals were a lot boring than they seemed. As of the moment, scoring a few goals and giving Kukai's ego a good beating sounded much more satisfying. "Alright then. I accept your challenge, boy. I have about an hour and a half to waste anyways. This might warm me up a bit for my dance rehearsals."

"It's _Kukai_." Whatever, she told him. She could call him anything she wants. "Geez, must everything be a big challenge to you?" He sighed.

"Are you saying this is not?" Utau placed her hands on her hips. "Get your words straight."

"Actually, I was just thinking of it for fun." He scratched his neck nervously.

Fun? "I play to win, _Souma_." Kukai resisted rolling his eyes on the emphasis on his surname.

"Okay then Utau. Whatever you say. And how about after we get some ice cream?"

"You're bribing me to play soccer with you for ice cream?" Utau blinked in disbelief. She crossed her arms. "I'm not five anymore you idiot."

"You're never too old for ice cream!" Kukai declared like it was law. "It's all on me anyways. Chocolate sounds good after this!"

Chocolate? When was the last time she had that? Chocolate.

She kicked the ball back to him. "Whatever Kukai." Kukai chuckled. Did Utau even notice that she slipped on his name? And he also could see that the temptation of chocolate ice cream won her over. Well, pop stars have to watch their diets too, he guessed. Still, he could hardly believe that she gave in to chocolate ice cream.

Score one for Kukai.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. He tried not to smirk. Soccer practice is definitely a lot more fun with an idol. "So let's start right now then." After all, he only had an hour and a half to impress Japan's big idol, Hoshina Utau herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I finally finished the Kutau fic requested by ****xxxUtauloverxxx. I apologize for taking so long. I hope you like it and also I apologize if it was dull. Mmm. Chocolate. ^^  
**

**Review yes? Constructive criticism always appreciated as well.  
**


End file.
